


Hold Me Tight While All the Stars Shine Bright

by makemelovely



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Alex inhales slowly, her stomach turning while her eyes burn. The dust floats from the ground, and all Alex can do is hate Kara. It's like she's fifteen years old again and Kara is stealing all the affection of her parents. Kara was their star, shining so bright that it stood out against the black of the night sky. Alex was the moon's dark side, the one nobody ever went to. Hidden amongst the shadows where no light could touch. Alex isn't fifteen years old anymore, though. Now she is struggling to breath while slowly dying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supergirl or these characters.

The Earth shakes, and Alex tumbles down. Her sister's name is on the edge of her tongue but she bites it back. "Alex!" Kara shouts faintly in the background. Somewhere deep in Alex's heart she knows Kara will not save her. Not today. Time seems to stop, and Alex can almost see her sister yanking her clothes off to reveal her superhero outfit. She can see it so clearly, her sister ripping her hair out of the bun she always wore it in and handing her glasses to Lena Luthor. Leaping off the building and speeding to her falling sibling.

Alex focuses her vision on the far away blur of blue and red as it comes closer and closer. She is about to hit the ground. A jolt. A sharp intake of breath. A rapid pulse, beating angrily against cold skin.

Kara grins crookedly at her sister, her pointer finger, middle finger, and ring finger clung to Alex's shirt to keep her afloat. "Got you!" There is a teasing sparkle in her voice but also unfiltered relief and panic mingled in. A sound of ripping fabric.

Alex tumbles backwards, slamming against the cement. Alex's vision washes into darkness and she can faintly hear Kara screaming her name. Then silence. A faint buzzing fills the silence and Alex cracks an eye open. Kara is fighting on the roof, Lena is being pushed towards the edge but she's fighting. Kara is tossing people away like ragdolls, fighting to get to Lena. Kara gets to Lena and throws her assailant to the side, narrowly avoiding throwing him off the roof. Another assailant appears from behind Kara, slamming a glowing green sword through her back. The tip of the sword sticks out from her chest, glowing green. Kryptonite. Kara's face turns ashen, and she takes a shaky step forward. Lena screams, and Kara tumbles into her arms. The blue eyed woman stumbles backwards, backing up against the edge of the roof. She's wavering against the edge, this close to tipping over but just managing not to. She's taking stuttering breaths and her eyes are wide. Kara's eyes are unfocused, gazing blankly at the bright sky. It looks as if she's counting the billions of stars in the sky.

-

When Alex was eight years old she thought her mother stopped wanting her. Her best friend Alicia had told her that when her parents had her younger brother Tommy they stopped paying attention to her. Alex was worried the same thing would happen to her seeing as she had overheard her mother telling her father she was pregnant.

Alex had sat on the porch for ours after she overheard that particular thing. Eliza came out, a soft smile on her warm face. "What are you doing outside, honey?" Eliza asked, settling down beside Alex.

"You don't want me anymore." Alex bursts out, tiny fingers clenching together to make fists. Her fingernails dug into her palm, little stings of pain holding Alex to her anger.

Eliza face twists into one of shock. "What? Alex, sweetheart," Eliza places a hand on Alex's knee. Her face flashes with hurt when Alex jerks away. "I'll always want you."

Alex rolls her eyes and scoots further away from Eliza. "Then why do you need a new baby?" Alex mutters, her voice weak and bitter.

"Oh, honey." Alex winces at the sympathy in her mother's voice. Even at age eight, she hated sympathy. "Even we have another baby, we could never not want you. You're special, Alexandra." Alex brightens and throws her arms around her mother, squeezing her happily.

What they discovered later on was that it was a false-positive. Alex would always remember her mother's face when she found out, the heartbreak written across it clearly while tears trickled down her cheeks.

-

Alex sucked in a breath as one of assailants shoved Kara, knocking Lena over the side. She tumbled down before she moved on top of Kara, using the alien to land on. They slammed against the ground, digging a hole into the concrete.

"No," Lena whispered. "No, this didn't happen!" She sobbed, her hands wrapped tightly in the silky blonde curls that were Kara's hair. "This could not have happened! You are the girl of steel, and the girl of steel would never die on me!" She muttered frantically despite the tears burning down her cheeks.

Kara smiled faintly, her usually tanned skin pale. "I would never die on you, Lena." Her voice held an affectionate rebuke. "I'm the girl of steel!" Kara grinned proudly, her cheeks heating lightly. She sat up with only a little struggle. With a grimace twisting her pretty features, Kara ripped the sword from her back, shaking unsteadily as she did so. Her eyes fluttered and she slumped under the heat of the yellow sun, her fingers firmly wrapped around the hilt of the sword.

"Christ, Kara." Lena pressed a hand to the younger girls forehead, salty tears splashing onto the material of Kara's costume. "You need to be careful."

Alex's stomach tightened, her mouth suddenly dry. The words accompanied an unpleasant memory.

-

Kara still had her dark brown curls and dark eyes, and she was still new to Earth. The alien was not yet comfortable with this new planet.

Alex glared at the invader, her arms crossed over her chest, as she sulked. "Alexandra," her mother began but Alex cut her off.

"Don't." Her voice was ice, and even if she didn't know it at the time, her words cut Eliza's heart and dug deep into her soul.

Alex stomped to the stairs but paused half way up, glancing over her shoulder. Eliza was smoothing a stray curl of Kara's with the caress only a mother could have. The well that Alex shoved her emotions into came bubbling up, releasing an overflow of emotions. Mainly, sadness and anger.

Three weeks later, Kara took Alex flying. It was the best and worst moment of Alex's life. The best because she finally felt free. Flying high above all the other people who caused her worry and stress, they were ants.

The worst because now she understood why her parents like this weird alien girl better than her. Kara could literally fly and all Alex could do was learn things.

They got back home at four in the morning, exhausted but grinning like mad men. Their grins faded though when they Jeremiah and Eliza standing in the room, looking worried and angry.

"You need to be careful." Jeremiah had scolded them when they got home from school.

Afterwards, for the next three months the only smiles Alex gave Kara were fake ones.

-

Kara awoke three hours later, the sun giving her enough strength to move. "Alex!" She gasped, shooting upwards. Kara felt all the blood in her body disappear when a masked man stabbed Alex in the stomach. She shot upwards with a choked gasp, her fingers digging into the hot cement.

Lena was lying four feet away, her eyes wide and out of focus. "My head hurts." She said in a dazed tone, her black hair slickened with blood.

Kara winced, shaking due to weakness. She hadn't regained her strength yet but she was hopeful she would.

Alex was sucking in rapid breaths, her fingers wrapped around the hilt of the knife, and with a yank she pulled it from her stomach. "Maggie," she gasped in between broke breaths. "where is Maggie?" Her mind flashed back to that moment when Maggie made her cold. So cold.

-

Alex shoved her lips against Maggie, fingers holding loosely to the other woman's jacket. Maggie's lips were so warm against her own, and so soft. Her heart beat gently in her chest, slowing down as if to tell her that Maggie was safe and secure.

For a few blissful seconds everything was perfect. She didn't remember the bitterness she had been feeling around Kara lately, nor did she feel the resentfulness that never left Alex since Kara had come to live with them. It had burrowed down deep in her heart and hadn't left. Now she felt free of the resentfulness that lived deep in her. And then Maggie pulled away.

Friends, Alex thought. It was an inconceivable thought. Alex couldn't just be friends with the Latina beauty. No, she could not stand it if she had to go everyday seeing Maggie's beautiful face and glorious personality everyday.

So she quickly made an excuse to leave, and she left. Tears glittered brightly in her eyes and that night she drank until she met a tall blonde with green eyes who offered to take her home for the night. She offered her with sweet tones and a wicked glitter in her eyes.

Alex woke up the next morning with a huge hangover, curled against a beautiful blonde. Alex got the hell out of there and never looked back.

-

Alex shivered violently, smiling weakly at the alien who had become her sister. "Don't worry, Kara. I'll be fine in no time. You still have to worry about me saving your ass." Alex teased her, coughing lightly. Alex hissed in pain as Kara applied pressure to the bloody stab wound, ignoring Kara's sympathetically mournful eyes.

Kara nodded tearfully. "Good because you always will."

"Supergirl?! What the hell happened here?" Maggie Sawyer shouted, jogging over to Kara. She stopped when her eyes landed on Alex, struggling to breath in fresh air.

"Hey, Maggie." Alex smiled cheerfully as she looked at Maggie, drinking in her everything. Her hair, eyes, and her smile.

Maggie felt her stomach turn over. "Jesus," Maggie murmured softly to herself before addressing Alex in a louder tone. "Hey, Alex. Need some help?"

"No," Alex lifted a hand weakly, waving it with a wobbly movement. "I got it."

"Sure you do, Danvers." Maggie elbowed Kara out of the way, bending down to give the proper treatment to Alex's wound.

Alex's vision spun, washing her in a wave of darkness. She couldn't focus on Maggie's voice anymore, and her breathing was ragged. Alex tried to get more air but her lungs just wouldn't inhale.

Maggie's heart dropped to her feet, and her blood turned to ice as Alex's eyes stared vacantly up at the sky, unable to breathe. "No, shit, no!" Maggie cursed, beginning CPR.

"Move!" Kara snapped, using her strength to shove Maggie away. She began rapidly giving Alex CPR, tears falling rapidly from her eyes. "Wake up, Alex, wake up! Damn it!" Kara said, giving up and shaking Alex.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, kissing her hair. "She's gone, baby. She's gone." Kara leaned against Lena, sobbing.

Maggie stared blankly at Alex's vacant eyes. Never to see again. Something inside Maggie broke, cracking off into small fractions and disintegrating.


End file.
